


Kissing a Frog

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smoochtober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: For Smoochtober 2018: Kissing a Frog.





	Kissing a Frog

Catching strains was normal part of Secpter 4. All strains had different powers and Secpter 4 ran into one that had an ability that they rarely encountered: forced transformation.

The strain had released a light at Hidaka, but Akiyama took the hit for him. The power had made Akiyama turn into a frog. Of course the group prioritized Akiyama's safety first and retreated back to headquarters.

No one knew how long the effect was going to last. They were told to wait it out. Until then, they all set up a frog habit in the dorm to watch him.

One week has past and the squad had captured the strain. The problem, he couldn't change Akiyama back. They didn't know how to reverse the effect. They would have to wait it out.

Several weeks has passed and still no change. The group was desperate enoght to try out all of Goto's weird magic thing to change Akiyama back. No success. Though, Goto still had some stuff he wanted to try.

The squad had to deal with some strain stuff and Hidaka volunteered to stay behind and watch FrogYama.

Hidaka held Akiyama in his palm and watched him walk up his arm. Was there really nothing anyone could do...?

"Do I have to kiss you?"

Then Hidaka remembered the fairy tale story. The princess kissed the frog and he turned into a handsome prince.

Akiyama let out a ribbit as Hidaka glance at him. Akiyama has somehow hopped all the way onto his shoulder. Yes, he was slimy like a frog, but if this was how to change him back.

Hidaka put FrogYama in his hands. He puckered his lips and laid a big kiss on FrogYama. A light surrounded the frog's body. It started to morph and turn into something more human. Through this whole metamorphosis, the two lips had stayed locked together until the end.

It seems the prince has found his prince.


End file.
